A Leader Arises
by ThE dUnCmEiStEr
Summary: slytherin and snape have taken over the skool and itll take alot to overthrow them plz r
1. Default Chapter

**A Leader Arises**

**Chapter 1: The Empire**

**Disclaimer: this was hard 2 write and the plot is a combined idea from Druggo-frog (read his stuff it's awesome) and me however it was only me who wrote it. Please R and R!! I don't own jackall.**

"What have we got today Hazza?" Ron asked lazily.

"I'm fucked if I know. Something to do with fucking Slytherin, of course! Ever since Snape made Dumbledore give up Headmaster, all we've done is stuff that he wants to do" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh well, least there's no more Divination!!" Ron laughed.

"Good one, but I think I'd rather be back to the old way. I mean, even Trelawney didn't deserve to be levitated out her tower window, dropped and then stopped hard 2 inches above the ground. Come on!"

"Yeah I can see what you mean. Oh well, better get to headcount."

Ever since Snape had forced Dumbledore down into the dungeons and locked him there, he had been paranoid about someone going off and warning the Ministry of what had happened. He had even killed all the owls so no one could send messages to anyone outside of the school. So every morning all seven hundred and twenty two students had to go to the entrance hall to be counted and if 1 person was missing, Snape would take 5 people and torture them to the point of breaking every hour. But luckily, no one had been missing yet. After they had all been counted, the Dementors would come and take them all off to their classes. Yes, Snape had found a way of teaching the Dementors to teach a class. So there was no messing about in their classes. They were all forced to go through the classes. The Dementors kept a potion handy so that anyone that fainted was revived. There were also three extra classes, which meant they had to get up at three in the morning and get back to the dormitories at eleven at night, the school was pretty messed up.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Snape was obviously in a good mood this morning because he greeted them with a slimy grin on his face. But this obviously wasn't enough to dissuade him from his usual nastiness.

"Seven hundred and twenty one, seven hundred and twenty two. Very good you may all go to class now," he said greasily.

The Hogwarts trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) now had to go to Dark Arts room seven (there were seven dark arts subjects) where they taught dark potions. They had Dementor 12 for this subject. Today they were learning how to make a Possessive Potion, which controlled the mind quite like the Imperius curse, but it was like the Polyjuice potion. You put a piece of someone in it and that is who the drinker serves.

Dementor 12 pointed at the board to show the ingredients and then they set to work in silence (after harry had fainted and been revived for the fifth time which was usual in every class but he was stable after the fifth potion).

Today was an unusual lesson because for the first time someone spoke. It was Harry he said "Did you see Snape this morning? I wonder what he was so happy about."

"Yeah I know, what was it all about? Ron whispered back.

But just then they could feel Dementor 12 watching them and they went back to their potion.

After they had left Dark Potions it was time for Curses, which was held in Dark Arts room 3 and taught by Dementor 14.

This class was probably the best class they got taught because it actually involved using their wands, which were usually kept under lock and key in Snape's office.

Today they continued on from yesterday's lesson that was on the Diablo curse which sets the receiver's head on fire. It seemed simple at first but when they all tried it they found it extremely hard.

"Jesus this is fucking hard" said Harry.

"No it's not Harry, it's just not simple that's all" said Hermione successfully lighting the snails head, on which they were practicing, on fire.

"Yes it fucking is, I can't see why they would want to fucking teach us this shit. I mean when would we ever want to set someone's head on fire?" Harry retorted.

"I dunno I could get used to setting Malfoy's head on fire" said Ron dreamily.

"Well that's one use, what else could we use it for?" said Harry.

"We don't know Harry. Just leave it for now and well talk about it at dinner okay, just concentrate on not fainting next lesson okay" said Hermione soothingly. (She had no intention of talking about it at all)

The problem was that at dinner no one was allowed to talk about anything. The only time they got to talk to each other without getting in trouble was when they got to the dormitories of a night and by then everyone was too exhausted to talk anyway.

lllllllllllllllllll

So the next day dawned without much excitement except for Neville tripping down the stairs and landing on his head, before getting up and laughing. They went down to breakfast where they talked about what they were doing that day (it was Sunday, Snape let them have a day of no work on Sunday). Today was different because Snape did something he had never done before, which was let them go to Hogsmeade, but they were still under the supervision of the Dementors which was a "bummer" as Ron put it.

"Something is seriously wrong with Snape if he's letting us got to Hogsmeade" Hermione said that morning.

"Hey, Hermione, who cares, we get away from school, that's all that matters and at least we can buy some Honeydukes stuff" he said with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah he's got a point Hermione, just stop stressing and just go with the flow for once okay" said Harry softly.

"Alright I will but I just feel"- she started

"Hermione" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Oh sorry guys, you're right. Let's go to Honeydukes for some chocolate. Hey, my shout" she said while smiling.

"Rock on Hermione, you're the best" yelled Ron.

After they had finished stuffing themselves full of Honeydukes chocolate, they decided to head back to the castle for a bit of a rest and talk.

When they walked past Snapes office however, they heard him talking to someone.

"But master I need them in case the Dementors fail, if the Dementors fail who knows what will happen?" he said slowly and quietly.

The sound of a voice came but they were unable to hear it properly.

"You will, thankyou master you are ever grateful" he said with excitement in his voice. After that they heard him moving towards the door.

"Run" said Harry.

They were just about to go around the corner when they heard Snape say "Stop right there, what do you think you three are doing huh?"

"We were on our way to the dormitories sir" said Ron truthfully.

"Why were you running?" Snape said slimily.

"Because we realised we had forgotten to feed Ron's turtle, and he's going to die because Ronald has been very neglectful the last few days" said Hermione quickly with a sidelong look at the other two

"So we need to go now sir" said Harry catching on.

"Fine whatever, go but if you were doing anything else watch out, understand?" he said coldly.

"Yes sir" they said quickly.

With that they left Snape look very ugly outside his office. They didn't say anything until they got to the dormitories.

"What was that all about guys" said Ron with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah what does he mean by the Dementors failing?" said Harry softly.

"Guys I think its time we did some old fashioned snooping around and look for something we can get Snape with. What do you think?" said Hermione excitedly.

"Good idea Hermione" said Ron and Harry together.

A/N: New chap soon keep watching this space. Not literally just put me on your author alert list and it'll tell ya when I put tha new one in!!!!


	2. The Snoops

**Chapter 2: The Snoops**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin at all. Except the plot of course it is mine so don't take it.**

"Harry I need you to distract Snape while Ron and I go through his office" said Hermione quickly.

"How exactly am I going to do that huh?" Harry said smartly.

"I dunno you're meant to be the smart one. All we need you to do is buy us about an hour. Can you do that?" said Hermione.

"I spose I could, hey I just had an idea. There is one person Snape's forgotten" he said dramatically.

"Who" said Ron and Hermione together.

"peeves" said Harry while chuckling.

"I think I see what Harry's getting at" said Hermione quietly.

"hello, can someone here fill me in?" said Ron with a dumfounded look on his face.

"I'm going to get peeves to do something really bad which will take Snape at least half and hour to an hour to clean up" said Harry quickly.

"Harry that's an awesome idea. But just one problem, what are you going to get him to do?" said Hermione.

"You'll see just go and get ready and you'll know when its time" he said devilishly.

"Alright we'll see you later" they said together.

"Harry you look after yourself okay" said Hermione quietly and then she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry blushed.

"Thanks Hermione, you watch yourselves as well okay" said Harry.

So they went on their separate ways to get the job done.

Peeve's was on the 7th floor hiding in a suit of armour.

"Peeves are you there?" Harry said quietly.

"What would Mr Potty want" he cackled.

"I need you to create a diversion. Would you be able to get some Gillyweed and put it around some sushi"-

"What's sushi" peeves interrupted.

"Fish stuff, just go down to the house elves and ask them to make you some sushi with the Gillyweed instead of seaweed, got it?"

"Go to kitchens, get house elves to make sushi or whatever it is, use Gillyweed instead of fish, wait, no seaweed. I shall do this for you Mr Potter" said peeves.

"Thanks peeves you're a lifesaver" Harry said quickly.

So Harry went back to Ron and Hermione and found them sitting talking quietly.

"Guys it'll all be set into motion soon. I've gotten peeves to get some Gillyweed and make sushi with it" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Sounds like an awesome plan Harry" said Ron, chuckling.

"So you plan to make Snape have to go to the lake to breathe? Do you Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes he should be in the lake for about 1 hour so that should be plenty of time do you think?" said Harry.

"Yeah that should be plenty of time Harry, but we'll need you to stand watch over his office and when he's coming just sneeze and we'll know okay?" said Hermione.

"Yeah that should be fine, now I'll just go and see how peeve's is going at the sushi!" said Harry.

So off he went to find peeves and see how he was going with the sushi. He went to the kitchens and found peeves waiting patiently, for once, outside the door.

"How are they going peeves?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Very good, in fact so good that I fed the sushi to Snape about 15 minutes ago" said peeves oily.

"Oh fucking hell. Peeves you shit fucker you were meant to come and tell me when you were finished" yelled Harry.

"Well I didn't know where you were so how could I sir and I don't fuck shit you dick face" said peeves coldly.

"Sorry peeves but I've gotta go I'll talk to you later okay" said Harry quickly.

"Bye then" said peeves.

So Harry ran as fast as he could back to Ron and Hermione only to find them pashing.

"Fucking hell now's not the fucking time for that. Peeves has already fed Snape the fucking Gillyweed so you've only got 40 fucking minutes so get in there and do you're fucking job" he yelled at them.

"Calm down Harry we're going already" said Ron.

So in they went and Harry was left to calm down and think.

"_Shit I cant believe she like Ron after all we've been through. I really like her but oh well what can I do I mean she has obviously made her decision and he's happy with it. Everybody wins except for me of course."_

Then something interrupted his thought. Footsteps.

"AAAA-CHOOOO" he sneezed loudly.

"Shit" came the voice from Snape's office.

As Snape came around the corner dripping wet Harry retreated into the corner.

"Stupid fucking sushi, never having it again" Snape was muttering as he went into his office.

"_Gotta think quick"_ thought Harry quietly.

He got up and knocked on Snape's door.

"Come in" Snape said greasily.

"What do you want potter?" he said.

"Well sir I need you to have a look at the toilets it looks like there maybe a leak in the taps and I've been told that you are the only one that can fix it" he said, throwing as much fake admiration as he could into his voice without throwing up.

"Very well I shall have a look at it. But only quickly because I have other business to attend to" he said sternly.

"Yes sir once you have looked at it I'll just go back to the common room" Harry said loudly so they would get the point.

"Well lead the way potter" Snape said greasily.

So Harry led Snape out of the office. After they had gone two shadows slipped out of the office and headed in the direction of the common room.

"Well potter where is this leak?" Snape questioned.

"It was just over there coming from the tap that's furthest away from us" said Harry.

"Well there's no leak here potter are you sure there ever was one?" Snape said. He was starting to lose his patience.

"It looks like someone has fixed it sir" said Harry trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing at Snape's frustration.

"Next time just fix it yourself I am an extremely busy person potter and I can't afford to be interrupted with stupid fucking things like this, do you understand?" he yelled.

"Yes sir" said Harry quietly.

"Go back to your common room and don't let me see your face for the rest of the day" Snape said oily.

"Yes sir" said Harry and with that he left and ran back to the common room to find out what they had found.

When he got there the first thing that he saw was them pashing again.

"Shall I come back when you're not busy?" he said viciously.

"Sorry Harry we're finished now" said Hermione timidly.

"Sure you're not going to try and suck off his face while you are fucking telling me what you found out?" he said angrily.

"Sorry Harry mate" said Ron quietly.

"Shut the fuck up?" he said angrily.

"Okay sorry Harry" said Ron very quietly.

"What did you fucking well find out or were you too busy choking each other too look?" he said.

"No Harry look this is what we found out………" said Hermione.

A/N: thought I'd leave you in suspense new chappie soon plz R&R.


End file.
